1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to downspouts and an adaptor for attachment to downspouts which will direct the run off of rain water and/or melting snow away from the foundation to prevent flooding of basements and simultaneously provide additional water for plants, shrubbery and the lawn about the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical gutters and their related downspouts direct the rain water accumulated on the roof of a building downwardly toward the foundation and discharge the water into the ground immediately adjacent the foundation. Depending on the building and quality of construction, often times this discharge of rain water by means of the downspout immediately adjacent the foundation will cause minor or major flooding within the basement.
In addition, the immediate discharge of rain water from a typical downspout directs the discharge of the water at one particular location which often times will cause the erosion at that particular location.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a discharge system which will reduce the possible inflow of rain water into the basement, and simultaneously prevent erosion by permitting the rain water to be directed over a wider area. Complimentary with the foregoing objectives is the design of the adapter and the weight of the adaptor which will allow the homeowner to reposition the adaptor and discharge so that the down flow of rain water can be directed and its release regulated to specific shrubbery or areas of the lawn requiring additional watering.
Various attempts have been made to provide for such a discharge, but in most instances, these attempts merely direct the down flow of rain water further away from the foundation, but do not solve the erosion problem, nor the ability to be moved easily to provide for a preference of water flow. One of the simplest solutions would be to extend the downspout by means of a similar piece of corrugated tubing to a distance 10 to 15 feet from the foundation. While this directs the water way from the foundation, it does not solve the erosion problem and presents an aesthetically unpleasing view of the yard or lawn. Another attempt has been to utilize a polyethylene tube tied about the downspout, the polyethylene tube having an opening at its end and possibly smaller openings disposed between its end and the downspout to direct the water away from the foundation during periods of rain and to cause some rain water to be disbursed through the openings intermediate in the tube. While these can be rolled up when not in use, they have proven to be very inefficient and cumbersome in maintaining their secured contact with the downspout.
Cushing in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,817 discloses an underground discharge for downspouts and sump pumps. While this system would appear to be effective, it is also an expensive system to install, since it requires the excavating of the lawn for its installation and does not provide the flexibility of applicant's adaptor system which allows for the homeowner to rearrange or move the downspout adaptor to a predetermined location.